Memorable Origins
by greatone59
Summary: What happens when a basic Elf with a basic dream end's up getting caught into a lifelong quest that will require him to go beyond the gates of death and back? You must read to know the story of Taineda


The chilling darkness… nothing in the abyss but unimaginable cold. Then, without warning, light bursts from the dark shroud, hurting my eyes in the adjustment of light in the area. Everything then flashes before me, a runed sword, a crying maiden in blood stained robes, and a dark suit of armor. It looked as if it were forged from metals from the frozen north itself. Then, as I am about to touch it, examine it, it looks at me, it's glare empty but it's feeling knowing. The armor lifts it's gloved hand up to the veil made by the helmet and lifts it, uncovering his face. I stare in horror as the pale, glowing eyed Elf in the suit is me… Taineda. It then grabs me by the throat, holding me up in the air as I am suddenly over a cliff side, and as I am about to take my final plunge, that one word whispers all around me "…Rin'trodei". As I fall, farther and farther down the cliff, as all hope seems lost, I wake up.

It was that same dream again… I had always had it since I had turned 8 and started my basic training… what did it mean? As I thought it over, the door into my room creaked open. In the archway was my roommate Morth, a rather stubborn arrogant Elf if you asked me. I sighed quietly to myself as I threw my legs over the bed side, ran my hands over my face and hair tiredly, then looked at him "So… what do you want so late?" "Late?" Morth chuckled, stepped out of the doorway and heading over to his dresser "Don't ya mean early? You missed breakfast again Tain." Again, the dream had held him captive from the real world for too long. "Yeah sorry… you know how it is when you don't go off ditching your studies" He grumbled behind Morth's back angrily as he searched for his baggy cotton shirt to go with the matching dark green pants.

Morth laughed as he pulled out the blade and shield he had been using for training "Hey, when you got the skill you don't need the lessons." He bragged in his arrogant tone as he always did before heading his way out of the room and out to the training grounds of Sunstrider Isle. That Paladin-in-training really pissed me off some times. After about a few minutes of searching I managed to find my boots and bow and arrow. As a Hunter, my job was to hunt Lynx and gather there meat for dinner every night, a disciplined job only worthy of such responsible Elf's as I.

After a short time of searching I saw one, and it was a cub too, all alone. I kneeled down behind a lone pillar and looked around it at the cub, did not notice me at all. I carefully stuck my bow around the pillar and took steady aim, sure not to scare the creature by pulling back the bow so fast. After a quick second of reassurance and a quick breath, I let go of the string. The air beside me was felt zooming around the arrow as it soared at lightning quick speeds straight into the cubs neck, a quick easy kill.

This was my life basically, I hunted and trained and hoped one day I could travel out to this world I had learned so much about. As I slowly cooked the lynx meat I had caught early in the morning, my Hunting teacher sat down right beside me. He was a grizzled Elf, kind of sight if you noticed the wrinkles and ridiculous goatee he sported. He looked down at the cooking cat meat and sighed "You do realize what time it is soon Tain, don'tcha?" He asked me, this question made me stop focusing on the meat and start to pay attention to him. "What time will be soon Sir?" "The time where you don't call me Sir anymore… your almost grown, you can get out of here anytime ya want." He told him, leaning back with his arms fully stretched back like this was no big thing. Tain however thought differently, thinking that his training would be much much longer then this. He was about to jump up in joy his master stopped him "Hold up ya little keebler elf, I gotta tell you your test." He informed Tain, quickly cutting off his happy mood just as quick as he cut it on. "Now be warned, this quest won't be like most you have done before, this quest will test your true survival skills, and whether the Gods actually favor your life." He explained to him the basic meaning 'You could die'. Tain didn't want to hear this though, he wanted to hear about what exactly he had to do in order to get the hell out of this Isle. His Master looked behind the two then pointed up at the tall tall tower some ways away from them "Faltherin Academy" He informed Tain "Is where you have to go, to the very tip top to kill the traitor. Think you can do that?" He asked Tain. This endeavor made Tain gulp, what exactly was up there, and who would betray the Sin'Dorei?


End file.
